Agent 3 x Agent 8 Love Story(Octo Expansion)
by slenderm1khail
Summary: Warning! Octo Expansion Spoilers. Story: Kyle lost his memory. Cap'n Cuttlefish welcomed him to the New Squidbeak Splatoon. He is Agent 8 now. They must escape from the Deapsea Metro. But... Will it be possible? 80 levels. After that Romantic. And after that Returning of the Human Race? Maybe. Let's see how it will ends. WattPad: SlendyTubbiesBigFan
1. Prologue

slenderm1khail(Me) - Warning! This prologue chapter has the events of Splatoon, 2 years before Agent 4's appearance.

Kyle's POV Start

My name is Kyle. I am 18 & I am an octoling. I was fighting an Inkling girl. She was known as Agent 3. Why am I doing this? I can't understand. While we were fighting, I was wearing these hypnoshades. But then this song, known as Calamari Inkantation, helped me get rid of this hypnosis. But what happened next, I can't remember. All I can say is that someone knocked me and 3 down. Everything was black. I lost consciousness.

Kyle's POV End.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Well... Here it is. Agent 3 & Agent 8 Love Story book. What about the other one, which is known as Male! Agent 7 & Fem!Agent 8? This book is some kind of Remastered version of my first Splatoon book. Agent 7 never existed. But maybe one day Agent 7 will appear in this book. But the first book maybe will see its sequel as well. Enjoy. It's not much, but Hey! It's Prologue! My profile on WattPad: user/SlendyTubbiesBigFan


	2. Chapter 1

Pale summer moonlight shimmers on the seafloor. An octopus, unaware that dawn will bring capture, Rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams... - text from the game.

Kyle's POV Start

My head... It hurts so much... Wait... Who am I? I can't remember anything. I was trying to open my eyes, but failed. Then I tried again. I could hear someone.

\- AHOY! OCTOLING!

Octoling? Who is he talking about? Am I an Octoling?

After my eyes started to have a normal vision, an old man, who was in front of me, continued to speak.

\- Up and at 'em, ya lazy whiffle-whaffle!

Me?! Lazy whiffle-whaffle?! I'll try to think I didn't heard about it.

\- This fight ain't over! Prepare for a royal whoopin'!

What the hell is he talking about?!

I was trying to stand up, but failed.

\- Whoa, whoa. Calm down there. - he said. - It seems you are very weak.

Finally I could to normally stay on my legs.

\- Well... There is no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent... - he continued. - And you seem to have lost your weapon somewhere around here.

Unarmed opponent? He wanted to "kill" me(slenderm1khail(Me) - splat.)?

\- But it doesn't matter right now. Last time I remember, you were beating my protége, Agent 3, in Octo Valley... when you suddenly attacked by someone.

Agent 3? Why is that name sounds so familiar?

\- And somehow we got marooned here... So, uh... hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape? - he asked me.

I couldn't understand anything, but nodded and said

\- Okay...

\- That's good, my boy. Oh, where are my manners, by the way. I even didn't told you my name!

Well now that's interesting.

\- I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon. - he answered to me.

New Squidbeak Splatoon? Why is this sounds SO familiar to me? And Agent 3... Damn it! I can't even remember how she/he looks(slenderm1khail(Me) - Cap'n Obvious...Of course you can't remember, cause of LOSING! your memory).

\- And you are...?

\- I... I... can't remember, I'm sorry. - was all I could say.

\- No way! - Cap'n couldn't believe it. - You don't remember anything?! Anything at all?!

I just nodded.

\- Well... It seems you have amnesia, my boy. - Cap'n said. - And it's problem is cause you've been hit the ground pretty hard.

Good point. - I said in my mind.

\- Well... Can you try to atleast remember how you look? - Cap'n asked me.

\- I think... - I said.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Wait wait wait! Spoilers from the game! Are you sure you want to know the REAL look of Kyle? Yes? Okay.

What can I remember about myself? I am a boy - 1, I have a pink hair, which has one tentacle on it - 2, my eyes are blue - 3. This is how I look.

\- Most interesting. - Cap'n said to me. - I noticed you were humming the Calamari Inkantation right before you came to...

Calamari Inkantation? Anx then I understood remembered. This is the favorite song of the popular Squid Sisters girls, Callie Marie. Wait... How can I remember that part and can't anything from my past? Now this is interesting.

\- Could it be? Was this heavenly song etched into your very soul?!

\- It seems like it is. - I said to Cap'n

\- Alright. I heard tell of Octarians whose souls were etched by those squidtastic grooves...

\- Grooves? I looked at myself. It was true. I was wearing grooves. But whuch is the other part of my clothes?

\- But that was a couple years back, during Agent 3's battle with DJ Octavio. - Cap'n said

DJ Octavio... I can't remember anything about him. Who is he?

\- Still... I can't shake the feeling that this is related somehow. - Cap'n continued. - In any case, sorry for siccing Agent 3 on you back there.

\- No, it's okay, Cap'n. - I said - I forgive you, even can't remember anything about it.

\- I'm glad to hear that. - Cap'n answered back. - Any fan of the Squid Sisters is a friend of mine! I mean that with all my hearts.

\- Wait... how do you know about them? - I was confused.

\- Let's talk about that later, okay? - Cap'n asked and I just nodded. - Now let's get moving! Let's find a way outta here!

I started to take a look. This place... it some kind of... metro? Me and Cap'n came inside of the train.. Then I noticed some pink ink to the left side of mine plus I could see something white.

Is that an exit? - I thought to myself.

After I made it to the "exit", there was something big. Some kind of... chest? Box? Can't understand.

\- What in the devilfish is this place?! - Cap'n asked - Proceed with caution...

\- Okay. - I said and came closer to the "box".

\- Hey - that's an Octarian vault! - Cap'n said. - You need a key to open it.

I need a key... but where should I try to find it? Then I noticed a second part of a road(Agent 7(Me) - Road? Seriously?). But it seemed awfully suspicious, as the doorway I had to step through had two giant yellow foot icons.

Cautiously, I step on the platform. But after I did it, the platform's permimeter(Agent 7(Me) - Da hell?!) lifts up to form walls. I was trying not to panic. Then a screen appears on the glass. It displays a small, brick-like gun and a checkmark next to it. After I clicked it, the glass recedes into the platform. Before I started to seek for the key, I noticed I have a gun in my hands. With no time to seek for a answer about the gun, I started to destroy these strange looking crates, which were in the room. While I was shooting, ink flys through the air and its mark. I was destroying the xrates and the weapon leaves a trail of ink. With no time to waste I transform into my octopus form and swim throught it.

"Well, Bucko! You seem to know how ink works already!" - Cap'n said to me. - "I'm impressed you still have your muscle memory."

I continued the work - destroying the crates. I was shooting until one of the crates reveals a ride rail to the top of a small platform. There was another one crate, which revealed another one ride rail, which I used as well. It takes me up to another platform with more crates. I break them and there was a strange looking object on the floor, which I took.

\- A key! - Cap'n said - Now we can use it to get rid of the vault.

I started to leave the room. After I stepped on the platform, it trapped me again. One second later I was free. I walk back into the hall, but I wasn't having weapon anymore.

This thing stole your weapon back! - Cap'n shouted.

After I was in front of the vault, I used the key. An Octarian vault was vanished. Me and Cap'n thought that we found the exit, but we were wrong.

\- Where in the name of The Great Zapfish are we? - he asked.

This place, where we were now, was a railway station.

Kyle's POV End

slenderm1khail(Me) - And...Here it is. The first chapter is here.


	3. Chapter 2

Kyle's POV Start

\- Where in the name of The Great Zapfish are we? - Cap'n asked.

Me and Cap'n Cuttlefish thought that we found the exit, but we were wrong. The place, where we were now, was known as the railway station. I could see a strange phone here. I came closer to it. It was ringing. I wasn't sure it's a great idea to answer, but I did it. Then it started to "speak".

\- [SEARCHING FOR USER ID...] [USER 10008 CONFIRMED].

I couldn't understand anything, but then it started to talk normally.

\- Greetings, 10,008. Your current location is: Deapsea Metro Central Station.

So that's how this place called. - I thought in my mind.

\- My primary function is to facilitate your journey to the promised land(slenderm1khail(Me) - Liar you are, TarTar.). Pleased to make your acquaintance.

My acquaintance? I even don't know who I am talking with. Is that phone for real?

\- [ASSESSING COMMUNICATION EFFICIENCY...] [EFFICIENCY: 12.42%] [ENABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE]

I couldn't understand anything again.

\- What is crackalacking, home skillet? Let us bounce to the promised land for sho. - it said.

Home skillet?! Why you little! Stupid phone!

While he was telling these "facts", having [ERROR] thing, he also told me that if I need to leave the Deapsea Metro, then I need to find four thangs first of all. That phone, before the full deactivating, gave me CQ-80 device & CQ card.

\- Applicant 10,008? - Cap'n asked - That's a beakful. I think I'll just call you Agent 8.

Fair enough. Wait... I am an agent now? So that means that... Oh cod. That's cool! I think.

\- The "promised land" must be the surface. - he said - I wonder how deep underground we are...

Heh. Me neither. I hate this place already. I'm sure this "promised land" is much better and prettier.

\- There is no time to waste! - Cap'n said to me. - C'mon, Agent 8! Grab those new dealie-dos and get moving.

After I picked these new "dealie-dos", me and Cap'n heard something. It was a train. We came inside. Cap'n said to me that he's pooped and he is in need to rest. Then the doors opened automatically. What I could see was some kind of sea slug.

\- Thank you for using Deapsea Metro today. - it said. - I am your humble conductor, C.Q Cumber.

I was ready to laugh. Seriously? That thing is our conductor?

\- You gotta be squidin' me! - Cap'n said - A talkin' sea slug?!

\- Pardon me? - C.Q Cumber asked. - I take it this is your first time riding with us...

\- Um... Actually yes. It's our first time. - I said to him.

\- Well okay. - he said

Then he started to came closer to us.

\- Alright, here's the deal... We're in a vast underground facility operated by the Kamabo Corporation... It's a series of test chambers connected by the Deapsea Metro subway system. - then C.Q Cumber noticed CQ-80 device in my hands - I see you're in possession of a CQ-80 device. I take it your aim is to reach the promised land?

\- That's right! We want outta here! - Cap'n answered.

\- Understood. - C.Q Cumber said to him. - The promised land is a paradise to which we denizens of the depths are forbidden entry. To reach it, you must pass a test at each Deapsea Metro station.

\- Um... How much of these tests are? - I asked C.Q Cumber.

\- 80. - he answered

Now I was REALLY shocked. I couldn't believe it. I need to pass 80 tests at each Deapsea Metro station. I'm doomed.

\- You also need to find and collect the four thangs. - he continued. - When all four thangs have been gathered, the door to the promised land shall open.

\- So all we gotta do is pass sone tests find some thangs and we can go home? - Cap'n asked C.Q Cumber.

\- I believe so... - C.Q Cumber said. - Let me show you to your first test. You need to activate your CQ-80 device first of all.

After I activated my CQ-80 device, it showed me the line. There were three squares and one circle. Circle was in the middle and it was available.

\- What in the blazes?! Technology that days... - Cap'n said

This is Deapsea Metro map. - C.Q Cumber said - Go ahead and select a destination.

I chose the first test, which was called "Looks like the real thing..." Fake Plastic Station. My task was to reach the goal. I also noticed that I can have only three lifes.

\- Very good. Now departing for the first test. - C.Q Cumber said to me.

Some time later

The train came to its stop. I left. There was the same platform as before I could start to seek for the key back then.

\- At each station, the available weapons will be displayed atop the equipper. - C.Q Cumber said

So that's how that calls.

\- CQ points are required to take each test. We'll grant you 1,000 to start with. - C.Q Cumber continued. - The test fee indicates the number of CQ points needed to take a test. The reward is how many CQ points you will earn for passing the test. Now go ahead and select a weapon.

There was able only the Splattershot & Splat Bomb weapon. So I chose these.

\- This area we in now is a station platform. You can find me here at each stop. - C.Q Cumber said to me. - If you'd like more info about a certain test, come talk to me. I'm always happy to help.

I asked him what I need to do, cause it mustn't be that easy to just reach the goal. C.Q Cumber said I must shoot and then touch the goal. He also mentioned that the visibality is quite poor here so I need to be careful. I couldn't to start the tset cause of a turnstyle. C.Q Cumber said i need to fee to begin the test.

\- If you don't have enough CQ points to take a test, you'll have to come back to it. - he said.

I used the CQ card. Now I was having 900 points left. The test started. There were lots of trees.

\- Trees? ! Man this subway is weird... - Cap'n said.

I could see some kind of tower. Then a... female octoling appeared. Alright what is going on right now?! Plus this one has a strange colour.

\- Target acquired. - she said

Wait what?!

\- Octolings are your friends, right? - Cap'n asked me - Maybe try talking to them?

\- I don't think... - I couldn't finish cause she started to shoot.

\- Destroy. - she said, while shooting.

\- Egad! Are they really gonna to attack a fellow Octarian? - Cap'n was confused.

I started to shoot as well. She was splatted pretty fast.

\- You might wanna talk a little louder! - Csp'n said.

Then the gate was unlocked.

\- The gate is open! - Cap'n cheered - I guess taking them out was a good idea after all.

\- I guess so too. - I said to him

The next "hall" was having two towers now. Two Octolings appeared. They wanted to get rid of me as well.

\- More trouble! Double trouble! - Cap'n said to me. - Get 'em before they get you! That's the rule number one of the battlefield!

After I "killed" them

\- Seems like they'd be friendly to you, yet they're attacking... But why?! - Cap'n was confused.

The next gate was unlocked.

\- Well, whatever... The next gate has opened up, so get a move on! - he said to me.

This "hall" must be the final. Another Octoling appeared.

\- Seek and destroy. - she said ansmd started to shoot.

\- They're still comin'! - Cap'n said.

Then the Octoling started to fly. Wait what?! Where did she get that thing on her back?!

\- Wha-? Where'd they get one those?! - Cap'n asked.

\- I don't want to know! - I said and continued to shoot.

I splatted her easily.

\- Phew... you made it through sonehow. - Cap'n aas glad I'm still alive.

The gate was unlocked and there was the goal. I started to shoot it. After some shooting I touched it and was rewarded by the some kind of cake. It was having a look of an inkling girl. After I came inside of the train, I used my CQ-80 device. The test, which I passed, was white now instead of red.

\- Congratulations... You've passed your first test. - C.Q Cumber was impressed. - By the way, you received this memento after you finished. It's calleed a mem cake. Mem cakes are formed by compressing memories into a physical body. They'll be awarded to you by Kamambo Co. to commemorate each test you pass. You xan check your collection of mem cakes anytime.

Then two new circles appeared.

\- New stations are now available for you to visit and test your skills within.  
\- C.Q Cumber continued. - You can move freely to any station marked on the map. Safe travels... - he finished and left.

After C.Q Cumber left, there were some noices from some kind of device in Cap'n's left hand. As I can understand, it is known as walkie-talkie.

\- Huh... Is this thing working?! - he asked.

\- It seems like it. - I answered back.

\- Oho! I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?!

Then a female LOUD! noise was heard from the other side. My ears, cod damn it!

\- Mic check, one-two, who the heck are you?!

\- EXCUSE ME? - Cap'n yelled

\- Pearl! - the other female voice was heard. - Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!

\- Hwa-?! Who am I speaking to? Where is Agent 3?! - Cap'n wanted his answer. - State your names!

\- Uh, I think I asked you first, dude(Agent 7(Me) - Man that girl is rude.). Anyway, I'm Pearl, but you can call me !

I was about to laugh cause of her nickname.

Then Cap'n and that "Pearl" girl started to have a Rap Battle. Man Cap'n is very good in it.

\- Ok, you two... That's ENOUGH! - the other girl shutted them out. - , was it? We found a radio here an heard your transmission. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?

\- Mount Nantai... Why that's near the Octo Valley! - Cap'n said

Octo Valley? I need to check this place one day.

\- Agent 8 and I were near there, but someone seems to have taken us deep underground... - Cap'n continued.

\- I see... - the girl said - So you and this... Agent 8 don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that... But worry not! From now on, you'll have me, Marina - aka DJ. Hyperfresh, supporting you! I'll get to work analyzing your surroundings, and hopefully I'll be some help to you!

\- I don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you! - Pearl said to Cap'n.

\- Ok, well... Anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help! - Cap'n answered back - We're off to pass some sorta tests and make the way to the promised land! And by "we" I mean you, Agent 8! Time to get after it!

I like Cap'n already. He's really is a good leader and friend.

Now I wanted to get some rest. Cap'n told that Callie and Marie are Agent 1&2\. They are also his granddaughters. That's cool, I guess, to have granddaughters.

Kyle's POV End.

slenderm1khail(Me) - So much words. Man... It's so hard to make fanfics. I'm sure you gonna like this one, dear readers. Maybe one day I will make a fanfic about these Octolings, who's working for TarTar. Alright... Don't get cooked. Stay Off The Hook!


	4. Chapter 3

slenderm1khail(Me) - Since Kyle lost his memory, I will just call him Agent 8 until his memory won't come back.

Agent 8's POV Start

I have passed the first test, which was known as "Looks like the real thing..." Fake Plastic Station. My memories started to came back. That mem cake helped me to remember my real name. After 1 minute of the rest, I chose the next test. Fake Plastic Station was A05 test. Now I chose A04 test. That test is known as "Baller status!" Roll Out Station. What I was needed to do? Get to the goal in the Baller before the time runs out.

After the train stopped

I was staying on the platform. I chose the Baller. I used my CQ card and the test started. I was having 1 minute before the time runs out. I was inside of the Baller. I was jumping from one platform to another. That was fun for me. Then Pearl said that someone's here. That was an Octarian with the sane colour as those Octolings back in Fake Plastic Station. I used a special attack. The Baller splatted the Octarian and while I was going forward, Marina said that the scanners of hers didn't pick up any vitak signs from the Octarian. That's really strange. After I touched the checkpoint platform, I was having +30 seconds. After I passed through the ink sticks, I was having +45 seconds. There were some platforms. I was jumping from one to another until I reached the goal. I used a special attack, the Baller splated two Octarians and then I touched the goal. I was having a new mem cake as a reward.

At the train

I used my CQ-80. The test was passed. A new test was available. It seems these squares are the hard ones. Then I chose the next test, which was called "Nice air, bud!" Bounce with Me Station. Strange names for the stations. This one was A06 test. I was needed to reach the goal.

After the train stopped

I was staying on the platform. I chose the Blaster & Splat Bomb weapon. Then I was having it in my hands. I used my CQ card and the test started. Then the timer started to run out as well. There were some Octarians on the tramplines.

\- Check it, Eight! - Pearl said - Those Octo-nerds look like they having fun...

While I was trying to splat the first one, Cap'n said something like that:

\- Blast! There are Octarians here too!

\- They look like Octarians, but there's something weird about them... - Marina answered to Cap'n

I splatted the second Octarian. After I got rid of balloons, I saw some more tramplines. I started to jump again, but at the same time there were ink sticks, so Marina started to worry about me. I reached the checkpoint. But it wasn't over yet. More tramplines and ink sticks. I noticed a key on the not ink stick part. After I grabbed it, Pearl said to me to open the vault. After I did it, there was a launch platform. After I reached the checkpoint platform, Marina noticed an Octosniper. I started to use the Bounce Pads to dodge. I splatted him. Then I used a Ink Cannon. I almoat reached the end. After I reached the final checkpoint, I started to jump once again. At the same time the ink sticks almost splatted me. Plus that annoying Octarian. I reached the goal. I shot it and then touched. A new mem cake was as a reward.

At the train

I passed the test. Then I chose the B01/A03 test, which was called "Signs point to yes..." Wassup 8-Ball Station. The task was to guide the 8-Ball to the goal.

After the train stopped.

I chose the Splash-o-matie weapon. After using the card, the test started. While I was trying to do my best to guide the ball to the goal, I was trying to get rid of the Octatians. After reaching the checkpoint, I was trying to not let the ball to fall. At the same time I was splatting the Octarians. After I used the elevator, which was having a fan, I cotinued the task. New checkpoint was reached. But while I was trying to get the ball to the other side, I let it fall. But thankfully I was having two more lifes left. This time I made it to not let the ball fall. After I headed across the seesaw, I could see a 8-Ball switch. That switch let me use the elevator. Then Cap'n moticed a key, which could help to get rid of the vault. While I was trying to get it, I was needed to splat the Octarians on the way. I grabbed the key and ised it on the vault. Marina said I need to use the Balloon Fish to send the 8-Ball flying. So I did it. And thank cod the ball rolled across the seesaw without falling down. Eventually I finished the test.

At the train.

I used my CQ-80 device. I passed the test and the second line appeared. C.Q Cumber said he has a reward for me. Then Marina said that while I've been out there passing tests... well... Cap'n was chatting with them. So they made a chat log just for me. Then someone came.

\- Beg your pardon, young squire. Might I have a look at those trinkets you've got there?

\- Um... Okay... - I said and came closer to him.

\- Forgive me if I caught you off guard. - he said to me.

\- Nah, it's fine. - I answered back.

\- They call me Iso Padre. That's not my name, mind you, bit it's the only one I recall now. - he said. - Down here, we call these thin slices of memory mem cakes. I've spent an age or two here in the depths, hungry for  
them. They're my only link left. I pray you'll be the one to cut through the gloom and light the way to my dreams. Share your mem cakes with me, and I'll repay the favor. Safe travels, young squire.

After our talk with Iso Padre, I came to C.Q Cumber, who was having 500 CQ points as a reward for me. He gave them to me. After I came back to Cap'n, I chose to take a look at this chat log. After finishing wirh a chat log, I chose A02 test, which is known as a "Blast from the past!" Far-Out Station. My task - Carry the Rainmaker to the goal.

After the train stopped.

I chose a weapon: Splattershot & Splat Bomb. Then I used the card and the test started. There were Octolings, who were waiting for me. Plus I was having 5 minutes to reach the goal with the Rainmaker. After I destroyed the shield, I grabbed the Rainmaker. All what I was needed to do now - rwach the goal - enemy goal. While I was trying to reach the goal, Octolings were trying to stop me. But I used the Rainmaker and they were splatted. They were realky annoying cause they could almost splat me. 2 minutes and 10 seconds later I reached the goal. A new mem cake was a reward.

At the train.

I used the CQ-80 device. A01 test was available now. At the same time there were changes in the chat log, so Marina sent them along to me. I chose A01 test, but if it was B01/A02 test, which I passed, before, so this one was G06/A01 test. The task of mine was to ride the rails to the goal.

After the train stopped.

I chose Dualie Squiechers & Splat Bomb weapon. Then I used my card to fee 500 points and the test started. Pearl said I mustn't forget use my dodge roll. Okay... While I was ridimg & jumping, I started to though this test is so much fun. I even was having a smile on my face. At some moments I was needed to use the Balloon Fish. After I reached third checkpoint, there were three rails and four Octosnipers appeared. They were splatted pretty fast. I reached the final checkpoint. There were lots of Balloon Fishes. At the end Marina was worried and said to me to watch the step the whole way. So I did what she said. The test was finished.

At the train.

C.Q Cumber said that he has a reward for me cause the third line was unlocked. I checked the chat log. Yeah... Cap'n is pretty bad in texting. C.Q Cumber gave me more CQ points. 500 more of them. I cane back to Cap'n. I chose A07 test. That one is known as "Revvin' up your inkjet..." Maverick Station. My task is to reach the goal until the time runs out.

After the train stopped.

I chose the inkjet. Then I used the card and the test started. While I was flying, I was trying to get rid of Octarians on my way at the same time. There were also the octozeppelings on my way. Marina said I need to shoot the tentacles on top of them to take 'em down. Eventually I reached the goal. A new mem cake was a reward.

At the train.

All mem cakes at A zones were collected. It were Inkling Squid, Inkling Girl(Pink & Green), Inkling Boy(Blue) and Inkling Boy(Green). Then Iso Padre wanted to talk to me. I came closer to him.

\- Well! The full set tells an interesting story, doesn't it?

\- Um... That's right. - I said - After I finished the first test, I just remembered who I am. My name is Kyle.

\- Well, I'm glad these mem cakes helped you a lot with trying to remember anything, Kyle. - Iso Padre said to me. - Here you go. Try these when you reach the promised land.

It were the Octoling Shades. Thank Cod they will not let me be hypnotised again. Wow. I started to remember those moments. The final test left. Test C03/A08. It called "Better not tell you now..." Bumpin' 8-Ball Station. The same task with the ball.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Sorry, guys, but let's skip this one. I'm tired to write it.

After I finished the test, C.Q Cumber said he has a reward for me. More CQ points. I came to him. He gave me 1000 CQ points. Now I was needed to take a break.

Agent 8's POV End

slenderm1khail(Me) - Sorry, buckos, I skiped the final test cause I'm tired. Next chapter will tell us what happened to Agent 3. After that I'll tell you what happened after Kyle founded all four thangs. I'll just skip these tests. Don't get cooked, Stay Off The Hook!


	5. Chapter 4

slenderm1khail(Me) - First part is a coming back to prologue. Enjoy now.

POV Agent 3 Start

My real name is Any. I am an Inkling girl. I am 16. I am almost 17. Before I was squidnapped by someone, I was fighting an Octoling boy named Kyle. He is 18. He, before starting to fight with me, said about what DJ Octavio told him. I didn't wanted to fight him. And he neither with me. After Kyle said to Octavio "No", DJ used the hypnoshades. Because of them Kyle started to attack me. I was trying my best to get rid of the shades, but after some minutes of fighting we could hear that heavently song. Calamari Inkantation. Kyle was unhypnotised. But then someone attacked us. Before losing consciousness, I could see Kyle, who was falling down.

POV Agent 3 End

POV Professor Start

slenderm1khail(Me) - We never knew, who is that "Professor" guy. So I made my own character of him. I don't have a picture, but he is dangerous in this story.

I was waiting for the others. I told them to attack some creatures. These creatures are an Inkling and an Octoling. 12,000 years ago we created a phone. We called it Commander TarTar. He is now located in the place known as the Deapsea Metro. My humans came back, but they were having an Inkling girl only. I don't know what she's wearing, but I don't care.

\- Where's the Octoling creature? - I asked my people.

\- We made a mistake while throwing the bomb. - 1st soldier said.

\- What. Do. You. Mean. By. THAT! - I was really mad.

\- He lost a concentration and fall. - 2nd soldier answered.

\- You. Are. IDIOTS! - I yelled - I was needed the DNA of BOTH of them! - after I calmed down. - Fine... Bring her to the laboratory. We will use her DNA to make some robot versions of her. Commander TarTar will get rid of the Octoling creature. Now LEAVE! - after I yelled at them, they left pretty fast.

Then I asked TarTar about the Octoling creature. He said that the Octoling creature is now Applicant 10,008. What happened to the first 10,007 ones? They are dead. They failed the tests of theirs and were, as they saying that word, splatted. In our case they are dead. I told him that after all four thangs will be collected, get rid of him. I smiled evilly. Soon all Inkling and Octoling/Octarian creatures will be vanished once and for all. Mwahahahahaha.

POV Professor End.

At the Laboratory

Agent 3's POV Start

After I woke up, I could see a human. I was trying to escape, even using the squid form. How is that possible?! Humans were vanished 12,000 years ago! Eventually I gave up. I couldn't understand what he's trying to say, but he didn't wanted to harm me, that's for sure. Then he came closer to a wall. He started to enter the code. The secret door was unlocked. After Tim, that's his name, as I could only understand cause he can't talk like we Inklings or Octolings, took a step, the door was shuted. He used his phone as a flashlight. He freed me from his hug. We started to run. We were running deeper and deeper. We could hear screams for help. I recognised one of them. It was Cap'n Cuttlefish. I looked at Tim. He understood and started to break the floor. But that wasn't a floor. After the final break was made by me, I hit the phone. Then I was out cold.

Agent 3's POV End

slenderm1khail(Me) - Sorry it's short. I was trying my best. If you remember the moment, when Agent 3 saved Cap'n and 8, then I will tell that she broke the ceiling before hiting the phone(TarTar) & destroying the blender. I hope you will love it.


	6. Chapter 5

Kyle's POV Start

All this collecting of the four thangs was a lie. After the last thang was collected, Me and Cap'n were watching, how that phone thing started to create something.

Some seconds later the blender was created.

\- Please, step right inside! Here we go! Don't be shy! - he said, welcoming us inside of that thing.

\- Home sweet home - here we come! - Cap'n was happy.

I was having a bad feeling this.

We were inside of the thing(blender).

\- W-wait a sec! - Marina said - Is it just me, or... Uh... Does that kinda look exactly like a blender?!

And yep, my bad feeling was corrected.

\- WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH HOLD UP! - Pearl yelled. - This just got seriously sketchy!

\- INGREDIENT ACQUISITION COMPLETE... - Phone said - REFORMATTING MATTER...

\- HEY! What did that thing say?! - Cap'n asked - You let us out, you stupid phone!

\- Marina! They're gonna get smoothied! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING! - Pearl "ordered" to Marina.

\- I'm... trying... None of my hacks are working... I can't get in!

\- It seems this is our end. - I said.

\- You can't even think about that! - Cap'n said to me - We need to do something or we're splatted.

And just at that moment the ceiling was crushed. It was Agent 3, but there was someone else. It was a... HUMAN?! But... Cap'n told me they were gone 12,000 years ago. How is it possible? Agent 3 hit the phone. The blender was destroyed and we were free.

\- Holy mackerel - we made it?! - Cap'n was confused

\- BOOYAH! - Pearl was happy - That was way too close...

Then Cap'n noticed both Agent 3 & the Human.

\- "talking to Agent 3" Agent 3?! Is that really you? Where have you been?! - he asked the Inkling girl, but she was out cold.

Then that Human boy got up.

\- Man... That was pretty hurt. - he said on his own language, so Me & Cap'n couldn't understand anything.

\- "talking about Agent 3" No way! - Marina said - This is who you've been looking for?!

While they were talking about Three, the Human boy came closer to the phone. What he was trying to do was trying to deactivate or destroy it. I can't really understand.

\- Jackpot! - Marina cheered - I think these the blueprints to the entire Kamabo Co.'s test facility!

When I noticed a strange device almost in front of Three, I understood that Marina hacked it.

\- Agent 8! Cap'n Cuttlefish! I think we can use these to get you guys outta there! - Marina said to us

Then Cap'n said that he knew Three will come to save us. Yeah... Didn't he still noticed that Human boy yet?

Cap'n said to me to leave through the hole, that was made by Three and Human boy. I did as he said.

Kyle's POV End

After Kyle left, Cap'n said something to Human boy, but he didn't understand anything. Then he used a special device on himself. These feelings were very painful. After Tim tune the device, he asked.

\- Yes?

\- Can you understand me? - Cap'n asked him

\- Thanks to that device, yes.

\- Now I want to know what happened, but at the same time I need to know how is that possible you are still alive. - Cap'n wasn't joking.

While Tim was trying to give the answers to Cap'n, the phone attacked them. Or Agent 3 to be exactly. How he could do that? Even the author can't give an answer. Agent 3 was under phone's control.

\- TarTar! - Tim yelled

\- Who?! - Cap'n was confused

\- Well, well, well. - Agent 3 was having the other voice now. - Tim Anderson. Traitor of the Human Race. Your task was to use Inkling's DNA to make robots. But you escaped with her. Professor told me everything. Now you will pay! - both Cap'n & Tim were attacked.

Kyle's POV Start

It was hard to make the way to the elevator. Elevator was making it's way upstairs. But then it stopped. Pearl and Marina were confused about what just happened.

Then we noticed Three, but... something wasn't right. I noticed Cap'n & Human boy, who were tied up.

\- GYAAH! - Cap'n screamed - Agent 8? Help us! - then Three noticed me. She was having something on her right eye. - Agent 3's mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!

\- I knew it was a bad idea to create that phone. - Human boy said.

Wait how?!

\- Shut it, traitor! - Three said with her new voice. It was almost as same as robot's voice.

Then she jumped. The battle started.

Three was very hard to beat. Oh cod... She was using every special attack every 5 seconds later. It could be anything everytime. Her specials were very dangerous. Even when I defeated her at the first phase, on the second she used almost the Baller, as me, but it was her coloured Baller. Eventually I won. I untied both Cap'n & Human boy, picked Three up, and we started to leave. Tim, who is a Human boy, told us everything what happened. So... Humans want us been vanished. And that phone, known as Commander Tartar, is one of their creations. Tim also told us that that "Professor" guy wanted DNA of both me and Three to make robots. They are so evil. Even if they still live in the shadows. Tim said he left them and was the one, who was helping to escape. He has a heart, I can say. After we were outside, we were waiting some seconds until we heard a song. We saw lots of helicopters & platforms under them. We noticed Pearl & Marina. Cap'n told them everything. Then something was going up. It was a human statue. We saw that phone again. Commander TarTar said that Tim is a traitor, that he was created 12,000 years ago, and soms more. His last words were "Today is the day my vision becomes reality. As I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!" So that "promised land" is Inkopolis for real. Statue's mouth opened and some kind of strange weapon, whjch was full of ink, appeared.

\- Yo... What the heck is this?! - Pearl asked.

\- This... This is pretty bad. - Tim said.

\- What do you mean by that? - I asked, while Marina was analyzing it.

\- That weapon... It's charging, thanks to the sun. - Tim said. - And doesn't matter it is evening already. You need to cover the statue with ink. You have omly three minutes.

\- Tim is right, Eight. - Marina said - The entire statue seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy. So if we cover the whole thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging... But... my hyperbombs are still prototypes. They have to be manually detonated so you, Eight, will have to shoot each one.

\- I can help him with it. - Tim said. - TarTar was created by us, humans, so it's my fault too. I was the one, who was created him as well. Sorry.

\- It's alright, bucko. - Cap'n said. - You helped Agent 3, so we all will help you.

\- What can I do? - Pearl asked Marina

\- Once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit with a full-power battle cry.

\- Wait, what?! I haven't done that in forever. - Pearl said - I don't even know if I can do it anymore.

\- As Tim said, we have three minutes, before that thing is ready to fire, so we need to start right now. - Marina said - So use that time to warm up your vocal chords. We need maximum Pearl!

\- Got it. Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world. - Pearl said

\- And... what about me? - Cap'n asked Marina.

\- You can... uh... be the hype man. - Marina said to him.

\- You got it! - Cap'n said - World about to blow - SQUIDBEAK, LET'S GO!

Mode "Turf War" Defend Inkopolis from the ultimate doom.

Ride rails appeared. Marina said to me I need to use them to get arround.  
She also said that she will threw the hyoerbombs on statue's chest. After 30 seconds on its neck. After 60 seconds on its back. After 90 seconds on its right arm. And after 2 minutes on its head. I jumped and started to shoot. Tim was using his own jetpack. Yep, not inkjet,but jetpack. He said that he can help if I need some help.

\- Bzrrt... Submit to your destruction. - TarTar said. - Your time is over, semi-sentient seafood and traitor of the Human Race.

\- Well... Even if I am a traitor, I'll never come back. - Tim said to him - Professor was as evil, as that DJ Octavio, leader of the Octarian army.

How can he know about him - I though. Nevermind. New hyperbombs appeared on the neck. I called Tim to help me.

\- BZRRT! You will be blended up into the raw material of the new world! - TarTar said

\- We'll see abou that. - I said to him.

After we finished, Marina threw five more on the neck.

\- B-b-zzrt... This world will be reconstituted, and the Professor's dream fulfilled. - TarTar was annoying already for me.

\- This will never going to happen. - Tim said - You're going down, TarTar!

\- We'll just see about that, traitor!

After 90 seconds Me & Tim started to shoot the hyperbombs on the right arm.

\- B- BZRRT... Cease, number 10,008! You cannot hope to defeat NILS! - TarTar said to me.

\- I can, TarTar. - I said to him. - And you'll be defeated once and for all.

2 minutes. 10 hyperbombs on the head. Tim started to shoot. Same with me. Five bombs on me and five on him.

\- B-B-ZRRT! This time is nigh, NILS! - TarTar said - THIS WORLD MUST BE PULVERIZED!

\- WE WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! - Me & Tim yelled.

We finished and came back to the others.

\- Energy readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway! - Marina said to us

\- Number 10,008 and the Human Race traitor Tim Anderson... No test subject and no humans has worked so hard to spoil my plans... - TarTar told to us - But now you will blend into... the perfect world the Professor envisioned. - we saw that statue thing was ready to shoot. - Farewell, traitor & 10,008. Farewell to you and the worthless cessspool of a city...

Pearl said we were great, but it's time to finish this.

\- VOCAL CHORDS READY! - her special was ready - AYO, STATUE!

Then the GIANT speaker appeared. After TarTar shot, Pearl screamed "BOO- YAAAAAAHHHHH!". Holy mackerel that was loud! Eventually we won. TarTar's final words were "Grrk...! G-g-gaahhh! Professor... Our reunion beckons..." And then he vanished. We were happy it's over. Me & Tim gave high five to each over. Marina was hugging Pearl, causing them to fall on the floor. Cap'n was still dancing. We noticed Three, who was confused.

\- W-what happened? - she asked, but then noticed me & Tim.

I just smiled. Tim helped her to rise and then he told her everything, what happened. Even said he has a special device, that helps him to understand us. We were on our way to Inkopolis. Pearl & Marina started to get ready for the Inkopolis News. Our journey in the Deapsea Metro finished, but... It seems a new one is waiting for us.

Kyle's POV End

Meanwhile in the Human's Base.

Professor's POV Start

So... you defeated Commander TarTar... But it's not over just yet... You maybe won this battle, but not a war... See you soon, Applicant 10,008 & Tim Anderson, the Human Race traitor... Mwhahahahaha.

Professor's POV End

Some humans heard Professor's evil laugh. Two of them are Tim's brother and sister, Amanda & Tom Anderson. Tom is Tim's twin brother. Amanda & Tom are 18. These ten left the Base in the nighttime.

slenderm1khail(Me) - Sequel coming soon? Should I make the second book? Tell me what you think. See you soon.


End file.
